


Thin Veil of Normalcy

by anachronism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Oneshot, psychic!Sam, this is just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronism/pseuds/anachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went back in time, rescued their mother, and even got a new little brother out of the deal. Growing up normal was never in the cards for Sam Winchester however, not when they had to let a demon go in order to keep their family safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Veil of Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will get around to writing full-length fic. Today is not that day.

“Breakfast,” Mary announced from the bottom of the stairs, knowing that it would bring her boys running.

They only took three minutes to prove her right, yawning and stretching on their way to the kitchen. Mary handed out pancakes to John, Adam and Dean, set a plate aside for herself and looked expectantly at the stairs for Sam.

She sighed in exasperation. “Adam, go get your brother out of bed.”

A concerned look crossed Dean’s face. “I’ll do it.”

Adam shrugged and sat down, more concerned with his pancakes than Dean’s oddly generous behavior.

Dean raced up the stairs.

Five minutes later he came back down with a bleary-eyed Sam in tow. A Sam who had pale skin and dark circles under his eyes.

“Sammy,” John said, “are you okay?”

Sam didn’t look like he knew what he was doing out of bed, much less standing in the kitchen. He squinted at the table and seemed to miss John’s question entirely.

Dean placed a guiding hand on Sam’s elbow. “C’mon. Sit. Eat. Then you can go back to bed.”

Sam blinked up at him. “Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “remember me? Your favorite big brother.”

Sam’s posture sagged. “The girl…”

“It was just a nightmare,” Dean said quickly. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, but he didn’t look convinced.

Dean didn’t either, come to think of it.

That night Mary woke up to use the restroom. She went to look in on her sons and found Sam’s normally meticulously neat room littered with scrunched up balls of computer paper. A half-used eraser and a broken #2 pencil lay on top of his desk right next to a single sheet of paper.

The drawing was crude and unfinished but Mary could tell that the subject was supposed to be a girl. She looked sad and defeated and she was surrounded by flames.

In the top right corner was the date. Underneath it was the time: four twenty-three p.m.

Mary slipped out of Sam’s room with a frown. She missed the gust of wind that invaded Sam’s room through his open window. It caught the drawing and sent it sprawling to the floor. It landed upside-down in a place where moonlight shone upon it, illuminating an address.

Sam shifted restlessly in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I waffled about sharing these for the longest time because I didn't really feel as though they belonged with this story, short as it is, and I kind of don't want them on my Ao3 account. Never the less, they technically _do_ belong in this universe, and a couple people asked to see them, so...
> 
> [Timestamp #1](http://www.anachronismsworld.tumblr.com/post/123009454321/the-winchester-boys)   
>  [Timestamp #2](http://www.anachronismsworld.tumblr.com/post/123010356771/religion)


End file.
